


Broken World

by pinklight



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklight/pseuds/pinklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was once said that the difference between the sane and insane was one really bad day, well i think that in reality it is much less that that. AU from the Kick-Ass graphic novel series, Starting during Kick-Ass 2. Warnings are contained inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken World

Spoilers for comic book verse of the kick-ass graphic novel series

Contains: violence, adult themes and adult language These may vary from chapter to chapter.

Pink Light's notes:Inspired by the great work of Makokam and i strongly suggest you read some of his work!

At the moment this is from Dave point of view but i may added chapters later from other points of view like Mindy's if i think it will added to the story or there is a big ask for it!

This is my first fanfiction ever so i hope you will enjoy it and would love any feedback on it!

Also did anyone else notice that Mindy was older in Hit-Girl than in Kick-Ass 2 what is up with that?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't think this could ever happen. Ok … So I didn't think this would ever happen to me. It's insane but it's happened and well maybe I should start from the beginning.

So after everything I guess I got my dream. My life now actual follows like a comic book, I could be one of those superheroes you read about but will never be.

So how did it start, well my dad was murdered trying to protect me. It was my fault; I knew it was red-mist (now the motherfucker) from the little bitch's comment under the picture and well I don't remember much after that only that my first reaction was going to be crying and whining like a little bitch hoping that this was all a bad dream but nothing happened.

All I could think of was that big daddy died from my mistake of trusting the then Red-mist. Katie was raped and beaten just because I loved her. General stars, the man that I was starting to idolise was dead because of his own stance on not killing, we all had seen the video from the CCTV form the underground headquarters and I'm sure I saw Marty crying his eyes out after but I just felt the stirring of rage and hate for the motherfucker growing.

Now my dad was dead , the greatest guy I knew and the only one that put up with whiny the bitch I really was back then for years and now he was gone and it was the last straw my metaphorical back was broken and I felt no tears bubbling up only cold rage and self-hate.

I marched out of that room. Marty and Todd called for me to come back but I barely registered the words. I was gone, Dave Lisewski was gone, all that was left was a husk that wanted revenge and I got it. That night was spent in a flash of blood and broken bones and the first time none of them were mine. I guess the moment I descended into madness was when I realised that I just didn't care about it anymore.

About anything; about being someone who was normal, about living a good life, about growing old with someone and having kids. No it was time I started being who I was meant to be when I was enlisted to be with Big daddy and Hit-girl's team.

Eight hours later I regained consciousness, not realising I lost it in the first place but all I did know was that I was never going to be who I was before. So I woke form being kicked in the ribs by none other than Mindy herself. "Wake up asshole you're in my backyard" she whispered, in a tone that suggested many broken bones and it was one hell of a feat, considering it from a girl that was in hello kitty pyjamas. But it made my ass move of the ground, thankful that nothing seemed to hurt over the pain of over worked and stretched muscles.

The thing that hit me as I was getting up was the stench. I would come to realise at a later date was the smell of congealed blood and from the look on Mindy's face, which was pinched; she must have smelled it to because she take two quick steps back. "God Kick-ass, someone had fun last night" she said and I swear I heard, jealousy creeping into her voice.

I made one hell of a picture, covered in dried blood and probably other human fluids that I didn't want to acknowledge. But before I could say something that would make me looked like an idiot. Mindy had thrown a T-shirt and sweats on the ground that must have belonged to her step-father and was told to get dressed and wait outside the front door.

"Mindy are you going to turn around or what" I said feeling what was left of my ego splat on the ground at the look she shoot back at me. Somehow this 11 year old has turned me back to a little kid, great.

Mindy replied with an expected and deserved "pussy" before turning back to the house and going inside. I finally started to pull off the wet suit that had been glued to my skin, because of the stains that covered the suit. These stains had turned a distressing dark red colour which I have yet to identify. The grey NYPD T-shirt and Blue sweats were way to big but I wasn't like I had much choice and looking like a boy who had dressed in his da… I mean I looked stupid but at least my hair and face wasn't covered in blood. So I no longer had to worry about looking like an escaped mental patient on a murder spree.

Walking around the side of Mindy's new house, I was hit with just how normal it was and just how un-normal Mindy really is and how hard life here must be for her. However it was her choice to no longer be Hit-girl and so dragging my way to the front door and sitting down on the concrete steps in front of said front door, I wondered what I was going to do now and nothing was coming to me. My phone was full of missed calls form my friends and my last remaining members of my family, my cousins in Connecticut.

The door behind me opened quietly and Mindy shuffled out wearing everyday normal 11 year old clothes and grabbed my bicep hard, dragging me down the street. "It's too late to take the motorbike, so we're walking" Mindy stated as we started to turn the corner of the street. "Best you don't hom..."

"I'm not going home Mindy, more people will just get hurt" I cut her off knowing that this choice was going to change the rest of my life I said "Mindy I'm ready".

She stops dragging me behind her and spins around. "Ready for what Dave?" she replies stretching out my name as if she doesn't know if she will like what I'm about to say.

Looking at her young face, one eyebrow lifted up. I know that this is the moment, taking a deep breath and stamping down on the tightening feeling bubbling up from by stomach. I stated "I want to be a real hero like you and big daddy were Mindy. I don't want to be scared anymore or whining when something doesn't go my way. I'm yours to train Mindy!"

"Awesome, this is going to be so cool!" Mindy replies her face spreading into the first real smile I have seen since she hung up being Hit-girl. One that reaches her eyes and makes her look like the real 11 year old girl she is meant to be and not the little killing machine I know she really is.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So you want to know what happened next well…

"Mindy I don't like kidney"

"Oh, ok recruit you're going to eat that kidney and do a 100 push-ups after!"

"What?"

"200 push-ups!"

"Ok, I'll eat it!"

"Good, oh and you're eating kidney for the rest of the week, pussy!"

Yep a lot of that. Ok so it wasn't all talking and cool montage of us working out and training. Actual if I think back it was mostly just hard work on top of a mountain of pain that only ended while I was unconscious. So this was how I spent my days; Moring was spent eating some part of an animal usually one of its organs, my next hour was spent doing 200 push-ups as I was older I needed more of a challenge (Mindy's words not mine), which would be followed by 4 hours of training on the weapon type of the week, then I'll rest and eat a different meat for dinner with vegetables, leading to firearm training (this includes; dismantling, reassembling, firearm maintenance and live fire drills and if I'm lucky I'm shooting targets), this ended in a protein shake and then I'll pass out on the mattress.

So where was this entire operation taking place, well at safe house C or home as it was for me now. It wasn't much of a place to live but it's not bad and I can't go home anymore as during the Times Square incident it was blown up by the Motherfucker. As what I guess was some kind of sick joke. He killed thousands of innocent people that night and put New York into lock down. Everyone blames us for it, for starting the nightmare that's hitting the streets of New York. Insane Criminals is what the news is saying, Super Villains are what the forms are saying and it's a civil war out there right now but I'm not getting involved. Mindy has benched me saying that as we can't go out together and I'm not ready to go out on my own. As you can guess I argued against this but she pointed out just how badly injured I am usually after my little patrols and I see her point. I wasn't happy but I'll follow what she says.

There is one other reason why I'm not back out on the streets. Kick-ass is dead, ok I'm not but everyone believes that he is and well dad has been turned into a hero and his murder has inspired many heroes. There are a tonne of websites honouring his memory and well I'm dead, not Kick-ass but me, officially anyway. Dave Lizewski, one of the Motherfuckers dumbass henchmen mustn't have had enough time or one unlucky bastard entered my apartment because a body was found inside, charred to dust inside and yes you guess it I've been classed as killed during the incident. All my Kick-ass gear was turned extra crispy so that's over and as much as it hurts what's coming next is going to be even better.

Two times a week Mindy puts me through real combat experience with her in watching my six usually with an AR-15. Encase something wrong happens but after a month of this new hard-core training I was starting to get this and well the killing…

The first was a low life, a mugger who picked the wrong night. He had over 600 bucks on him and 50 of that were lost from all the blood but it was over. I had made the jump and well I didn't feel any different. That night I was given a new costume which was made up of a black Kevlar tactical vest (top of the line), a white combat belt with yellow belt attachments, black jeans and black combat boots. Mindy said that the vest had titanium/steel plates added to it and that I would be training with it in till I didn't feel it no more. I also got a white version of Hit-girls mask and a black wig. Mindy said that this would keep my identity and stop her from shooting me by accident. But best of all Mindy looked like she couldn't be happier. You can tell it's in how she skips around the room and talks a lot more about her father. She hums as she shows me how to add the holsters to my costume two Waist Pistol holsters with at the moment each contain a M1611. The tactical vest's sides have been modified to hold 45. Magazines for the M1611 and two front mounted sheaths for blades. But my favour part of the vest is the back holster which usually carries a Benelli M4 with a shortened barrel, nicknamed the last resort by Mindy. It can carry 4 slugs with an extra already in the chamber and Mindy stated with a smirk, "No-one is going to be standing after that gets used".

It's has been 3 hard months but it has paid off my body now has real muscle ok so I'm no big daddy but at least I'm no longer a stick. I'm no Hit-girl but I'm getting there and soon from the look of longing on Mindy's face as she watches the news. We're going to be out on the street and I couldn't wait to show off what I have learnt on these villains.


End file.
